Alone in Morganville
by MsMadMurdock
Summary: A sequel to Deadly Morganville. When Cecile is left on her own where no one can here her arguing? Her creator is back and is wanting her in his army. Will she choose to go against Amelie and all her rules? or will she use her new found knowledge to help defeat her creator?
1. Part 1, The Founder's Ofiice

The story so far…

Hi I'm Cecile Todd. I was your average teenage girl who came into Morganville to attend school. But then everything went horribly wrong. I was bitten by an unknown Vampire; I got called a little lamb. I started to hear voices in my head. I killed a man, I met a dangerous Vampire. I became friends with a Goth. I made four new friends and now I live in their house.

I began to make a rule list –Well, Amelie has made me make one as punishment- of things I've come to know not to do around this town, and most of the time I don't obey them.

My name is Cecile Todd and I'm a resident of Morganville, I can't leave even if I wanted to.

**Alone in Morganville, a story following Deadly Morganville.**

I was sitting in Amelie's office, alone. She had called me in for some unknown reason, she wouldn't tell me why. I've gotten into the habit that if I know why I'm going I'll decide whether to turn up or not. She kept me waiting as per usual, like any royal would. The door opened, I turned to see who it was. Just one of her nameless guards taking his position beside the door before the queen herself entered. I spun back around in my seat with my arms folded.

"The last time we met Cecile you had taped the doors shut to the blood bank." Amelie said as she gracefully made her way to her over grown desk.

I nodded. "_And the last time I was here I told you that your Vampires needed a sense of humour."_ I said into her mind.

"Now Now Child, no need to have such an attitude." The founder said. She had gotten used to my telepathy now. "I merely want to tell you of the house I have sought out for you."

"Ah yes, this Founder house you told me about." I said acting interested. "You want me to stay there so you and your scientist friend can keep an eye on me?"

"No dear, nothing like that."

"Then why are you offering me this house?"

She sighed. I had only been in Morganville a few months, and I already knew how to upset the Founder. In these past months I had grown a new confidence within myself. I was beginning to love my new life, even though my mouth still watered whenever I was in the presence of humans. But I was beginning to control that now. I was safe to be around. But Amelie here still didn't trust me in her town. From seeing her thoughts she thinks the Vampire who made me might get me to bat for his team.

"Amelie, I've practiced controlling my blood lust. I don't go bizerk around girls during their, you know…" I still blushed whenever I brought that up. "I bite my tongue whenever I have to be in close contact with a human, I'm getting better Amelie."

"But you're still not controlled Cecile." She made it sound like I was never going to get better. I slumped in my chair. She wasn't going to let me win, not today.

"So, what if I said yes to this house. Do I have to pay anything extra?"

"No, I'll be looking after all your payments until you're suitable to take on protection."

I blew part of my over grown fringe out of the way. "Do you really think I'd be able to take up protection?"

"One day little one. Many years from now."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say."

The founder leant forward leaning her clasped hands onto her desk top. "So will you accept this offer?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

She shook her head slightly. "Not in the slightest I'm sorry."

"Whose house did it used to be?" I asked. I hoped that she hadn't killed anyone to get her house back.

"Granma Day thought it would be best if she and her daughter moved house, away from the 'Trap Door Spider' as they like to call their neighbour."

I gulped. "W-who's the trap door spider?"

Amelie gave one of her split second smiles. "Never you mind my dear. He won't bother you if you don't bother him. Now then," She said as she got out of her seat. "All the furniture you'll need is being moved into your new home as we speak. Michael knows of your departure from his residents. Now all you need to do is go to your house."

So it was that simple?

"But, what about my friends? I like living there."

"Well, now you have a new space all to yourself."

I could tell there was no changing her mind. She wanted me out of Michael's house, and now. I hadn't been there long, and I enjoyed the company. Eve on several occasions invited me to Common Grounds with a black umbrella of course. And I tried to help Claire with her studies. I sighed, I did miss going to school. Speaking of which…

"Amelie,"

"Hmm?"

"You said you knew of someone who could help me with my studies."

She studied me for a moment before she remembered our conversation we had when we had first met.

"An excellent memory you have my dear. Yes indeed I do know of someone who can help. And seeing as you've been out of school for such a time I think it's time for you to start your lessons with him tomorrow,"

I raised a finger to remind her that the sunlight still had a rather dangerous effect on me.

"Night." She said in such a tone that this discussion was finished. She pierced me with her hungry, blue gaze until I stood. She wasn't much for the goodbyes this woman. I was an inch away from opening the door when Amelie spoke again.

"And no more tricks little one. If you want to survive, you'd better start playing by the rules. Especially the ones you've been writing I might add."

"Yes Founder." I sighed. She sounded much like my mother.


	2. Part 2, Little Lamb

I was lucky that Amelie called me in during the night. I was still having trouble with direct sunlight; Michael had said it would be like that for a few years. He was still having trouble with it. Anyway, I finally made it through the corridors and elevators to the two big main doors of the Founder's building. They opened to a glorious dark night with a slight breeze that caressed my pale skin.

I made my way slowly down the Everest steps enjoying the night air. Unlike the first time I had gone to the Founder's office I was wearing shoes this time, making the whole experience more comfortable. Well, correction, ug-boots. I had been happily reading a good book in bed when I had noticed the letter on the bedside table. Since I hadn't anything better to do I went. Boy did I regret it now. I hoped like hell that Amelie hadn't been lying when she said that Michael knew, I didn't feel like standing up to a worried Vampire right now. Since he'd taken me into his home Michael has been very protective over me, just like a big brother. He's been trying to teach me how to cope with my new life and how to control my hunger. He's done a pretty good job of it too, but Amelie thinks differently.

So now I was off to my new house. I wondered if my big brother –Michael- would come and visit.

The Founder didn't have to give me an address, she suspected correctly when she thought I was going to get it from her mind.

It didn't take long to find the place; it was the only old building on the calder sack.

I found the key under a rock by the steps of the house, just where the furniture guys would have left it. But to my surprise the door was open a crack. I hadn't even lived here for two seconds and I was already being robbed.

I pushed the door slightly and it creaked with a spine numbing screech. No lights were on, but the full moon illuminated the house through the curtain-less windows.

"H-hello?" I asked. God why did I always do that? It was instinct I know, but it wasn't like the murderer or whoever it was was going to call back and say: "Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?"

I tested the air, no humans had been in here other than a couple of the mover guys… So it wasn't a serial killer.

I stretch out mind to pick up any thoughts… I couldn't hear any. Whoever this was was really good at not thinking, at all. Or, they knew exactly what I was capable of and knew how to cover their thoughts.

My eyes adjusted to the dully lit house, all the furniture looked to be brand spanking new. Miss Founder seemed to want me to stay here for a while…

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the slightest of sounds. Not even human ears could pick it up.

"Show yourself!" I called out. There was a chuckle. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Little lamb, don't be fright. I'm not going to bite."

I spun around and saw two glowing red eyes slowly open to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. The Vampire comfortably changed his position in the seat.

"I see you don't have your torch my little lamb. Did you finally figure out that it was an untrustworthy weapon?"

I snarled at him.

"Now now my little Boe Peep, no need for such a temper. I'm only here to talk."

"You've done your talking; now get out of my house!" I ordered.

"My my, what an attitude." He said, and then clucked his tongue. "I knew I had made the right choice."

I furrowed my brow. What was this fool talking about?

"Don't you remember? That night when you were out after dark. The night I bit you-"

"You arsehole! You ruined my life!"

"I merely re-shaped it."

"No old man, you changed it! I can't enjoy the sunshine, I can't see my family. I'm always hungry for blood, and I killed a man! You ruined me! You exchanged blood with me and left me to die!"

"I do apologise about that my dear. Our first meeting wasn't the best."

"No, do you think?"

"But I'm here now to make amends to our relationship."

"Well you blew that one off the Eifel Tower when you bit me!"

The vampire sighed. "Child you're making this rather difficult." He said resting his forehead on his knuckle.

"What? You thought this would be a walk in the park?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought there would be less yelling yes."

I scoffed. Who did he think he was?

"I created you for my army." He said. "I knew you were a good choice. I could practically taste your ability waiting to come out; I just gave it a helping hand." He said like he was admiring a model train-set. He stood up then, towering me with his six foot height. "Soon we will rise up against my daughter and take over this retched town once and for all."

"If you don't mind me saying." I piped up in the middle of his speech. "But that sounded like a cheesy quote form a bad superhero movie."

He growled then. "Silence." He hissed. "I won't be mocked by your immature behaviour!"

"Now look who's got the 'tude."I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, you said daughter… Is Amelie your daughter?"

"I'm glad you figured that out quickly." He said beginning to calm down again.

"Hmmm. What if I don't want to help you?"

"You have no choice in the matter. You will obey me or face my wrath."

I rolled my eyes again. Recently I've been having a lot of these sorts of chats…

"Father like daughter." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just get out of my house before I call the cops."

He laughed then. I didn't think he was capable of making such a sound.

"You'll see me again little lamb. When you do, I'll have an army full of your brothers and sisters. Ready to fight against Amelie." And with that said he disappeared out of my house. A good Vampire trick, using his unnatural speed to escape.

Once he was gone, I was left with a dusty, empty feeling house. I felt so alone.


	3. Part 3, Narnia

I had turned on all the lights of my new home. Making sure that the weird Vampire had actually gone. The layout was exactly the same as Michael's house. Every time I turned a corner I was ready with anticipation to see Shane on his x-box or Eve humming delightfully in the kitchen. But every time I was disappointed by the fact that no one else was here, and probably never would be.

"Damn you Amelie! This is torture!" I cried out and collapsed onto the couch.

The only things that kept me sane for the rest of the night were a book I found about Aardvarks and boiling and re-boiling the coffee pot. The TV didn't count because the late night infomercials would have driven me mad.

At about two in the morning I made some popcorn and settled down to watch a black and white film of Dracula. Most of the popcorn was thrown at the screen. When the movie had finished the churchy stuff came on. I went into the kitchen again to find more popcorn, but I was all out. I wasn't desperate enough to go chicken and peck the ones up off of the floor. The preacher was going on about baby Jesus, which reminded me I need to get Mum and Dad a Christmas card. I switched off the TV and went to explore upstairs. All the rooms were the same as the Glass house too.

As I walked the hall looking around I tripped up on my own foot. I flailed like a Flounder to save myself embarrassment and grabbed a hold of something sticking out of the wall. When I steadied myself it pushed into the wall. I cringed and was ready for the whole house to collapse, but to my horror a secret door opened next to me. Murderers could be hiding bodies in there! Or Aslan was waiting to crown me queen of Narnia. Either situation would be horrifying. I hesitated while looking up those dark steps. Where did they lead? The attic?

"I hope there are no murderers in there." I called in warning for any murdering ears that could be hiding up there. I took a step, and then another, the floorboards creaked under my weight. The door suddenly shut behind me, I squealed like a sorry piglet and raced up the rest of the way. At the end of death tunnel there was a warmly lit room with velvet couches and candles. And to my surprise there was a murderer up here.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to let your curiosity loose." She said while she checked her nails. "Curiosity did kill the cat you know."

"But satisfaction brought her back." I finished. "How long have you been up here?" I asked, my head getting to grips of what my eyes saw.

"Since you started yelling your dislike at that terrible movie."

"You heard that huh?" I asked sheepishly.

Amelie didn't answer; she just looked at me with those scary, cold eyes. I looked away, I hated when she did that, made me feel guilty for some reason. I was desperate to change the topic, or make the vibe of the room lighten.

"Why are you hiding in my secret room?" I asked her. It was odd that she was in my house.

"Child, it's actually _my_ secret room. And my dear, you didn't even know if this room even_ existed_ two minutes ago."

She was right on the dollar there.

"And to answer your question as to why I am here, I came here to enjoy the peace and quiet of my favourite room. But on this occasion I've come to think you've had a visitor." Her icy stare returned. She was determined to get the information she wanted. I felt awkward standing, so I made myself comfortable on the velvet couch across from her.

"Tell me. Who was it?" She demanded.

"I… Uhh…" I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't even know who the Vampire was. How did she even know he had been here? I had been forbidden to read her thoughts, but I always broke that rule.

(I'll slow down what I did for you humans to follow.)

I focused my mind on hers' and listened to hear her most recent thoughts.

"_I can smell him, he's been here. How dare he perpetrate my town? Why is he here? Bishop should be gone._"

"Bishop? Who is he?"

Amelie looked at me. She didn't bother to lecture me about reading her thoughts.

"Why is it any concern to you?" She asked a fire burning in those eyes.

"Oh… N-no reason." I said looking away. "But... The scent you can smell in this house, is it Bishop's?"

"Yes." Said Amelie.

_So I have a name now. Bishop. _"Who is he?" I asked curious to know.

"Careful child. There are some things that you need not know."

"Is he dangerous?"

She sighed and rested her forehead on her delicate hand. "You ask too many questions Cecile."

"Just tell me, please. What if I said I've met him?"

Her eyes snapped at me, their cold colour burning into me. "What do you know? Tell me!"


End file.
